Water Logged
by daybreaksage
Summary: Joey's world has been turned upside down. Literally Having no memory. How does a blue eyed brunette find himself involved with a blonde that dosen't remember anything? AU SJ eventually ...somehow completed added alternate ending
1. Water logged

**WARNING**: will be SetoxJoey in later chatpers! So don't complain iI didn't warn you!

Disclamer: I don't own yugioh, and this is the first and LAST time I say that! Lol

* * *

**Chapter 1  
****_Water logged_**

Something weird happened today. And yeah, it didn't have to do with monkeys or bananas.

But what really gets me is what is happening everyday after school. The same thing happens everyday. Well, almost.It'skinda _like déjà vu_. 

Yesterday was the weirdest. I had bumped into a kid about six feet with brown hair. The weird thing is: I knew his name and had never seen him in my life. Maybe it's me, or maybe it's just the world taking the time to get me to screw up all in one lifetime.

Although the mystery is clear it seems to me that everyday something new happens. And when it does, I am ready for it.

_For example_. When I ran into the six foot male yesterday . . . He called me Mutt. It almost seemed like it was out of habit. Or was it? But I called him Moneybags back, so it really didn't matter.

Anyways, back to me…and right at this very moment.

Right now I guess wasn't the best time to be walking home by myself was it? 'Cuz I the person at the corner is staring at me weirdly. It's starting to scare me. Come to realizing it now….this guy looks familiar too.

It's not everyday that you pass a male with the hair of a pencil _that_ looks familiar.

Why is he glaring at me…Ok…just keep walking.

I tried to keep to the left of the sidewalk, or street as you could say it, but it didn't exactly work when he stopped me while I tried to sweep by.

His hand stuck out and hit me in the chest as I tried to tread ahead. I guess my speed didn't pick up until THE LAST MINUTE!

I tried to shake off the hand.

"Joey is that you?"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. What is this guy talking about? I have never seen him in my life and he comes and stops me on the street, and then knows my name? Who is this guy and what does he want?

"Joey….same something man!" He smiled in a friendly way.

"I-I'm sorry I don't know what you are talking about…but I think you have the wrong person." I tried to back up but I was stopped by the dang telephone pole!

Where did that come from? I swear it wasn't there a minute ago. Come to think about it….EVER!

"No. Joey, it's me: Tristan. You know, your best pal."

I shook my head. "I have no idea what you are talking about." I took another step back. I _knew_ I shouldn't have taken this route back home at almost –

I glanced down at my watch – Nine o'clock at night. Nine? I swear it feels like it's almost midnight…._something isn't right_.

Trying to stay calm, I looked back up at the brunette or pencil head, in my opinion.

"I can't believe you don't remember me….don't you remember Yugi and Tea?" I stared at him horrified. Every single one of those names sounds familiar but I can't put my finger on it.

"P-Please, I don't know what you are talking about. You have the wrong guy!" I turned to sprint down the street. Maybe if I was lucky I could ditch this man and get away. And if I was _really _lucky, I could possibly never see him again. I doubt that would happen since this town is so small and infested with the same people everyday.

I took about one step before I was grabbed by the collar of my jacket and pulled back. I was felt the coldness of the telephone poll. I cursed, it was certainly freezing and beyond doubt digging into my spine. This _definitely_ wasn't a good idea for walking home.

His breath smelled of . . . Mint?

Maybe he had a tic-tac or something- off the subject!

"Joey it's me! Tristan!" He stared into my eyes.

I finally noticed that his eyes were brown. Almost like mine; but there was something about them. Almost like I have seen his eyes before.

The heat on my face snapped me back. The guy name "Tristan" was breathing heavily on my face like he had ran a mile or longer. I noticed the hold on my shirt was no longer a death grip, but a friendly grasp like he wasn't going to do any harm. I find that hard to believe.

I was about to say something when he interrupted.

"Where's Serenity?"

I narrowed my eyes. "How do you know my little sister?"

"What do you mean? I have known her _and you _for all my life."

I glared. He seemed to get the message and backed off, "I don't know what ya mean. I have never seen you in my whole life an' I don't intend to get to know ya for actin like dis!" I pushed him off of me and scowled when he tried to take a step forward.

"Sorry man…I did not get the wrong male, but wrong person."

I stood for a second. Does he mean, he knows me, but not mentally as in personality…or maybe along those lines?

"Don't you remember? We grew up together and became best friends with Yugi, Bakura, and Tea. We _all_ went to Duelist Kingdom, Battle City and not to mention high school together." He stopped, "You don't remember?"

I guess the baffled look on my face finally pulled off, because I have no idea what this guy is talking about. To finish what I guess I started, I shook my head.

Tristan looked thunderstruck. "You know what….never mind. Just forget what I said." He started to back up.

"Wait-" He was already gone before I could yell out his name. The back of his jacket seemed to bounce on his back before he turned the corner and dispersed from my line of sight.

All I could do was stand in the same spot, looking dumbfounded before my watch went off. I looked down and automatically clicked the button to stop the beeping.

Silence blanketed the whole street as I started to continue on my way. Nothing was stopping me from getting home.

I wondered down the street almost reaching my front door. That "Tristan" guy was really weird. And what had that whole thing about Yugi, Bakura, and Tea been about? I have never heard or even seen these people before.

Or have I?

I shook that thought away and trudged towards the front door of my apartment. Just face it. The truth was right in front of me. I was never going and never will be rich enough to getting a full earned pay-check to get a brand new home for myself or my pops. It will always be the same with coming home everyday after work, do little homework, beat together a good meal, eat it and leave some for dad, and then go to bed. And when morning came, I was up doing breakfast for the old man and then leaving for school a few minutes later.

I never had any time for myself . . . and when I did, it was spent on drawing in the park or actually walking the sidewalk.

I snorted and caught myself falling off the front steps of the apartment. _Dat was close!_

I shook my head back and forth and grudgingly put the key in the hole and turned. I opened the door and stepped inside. I had time to go into the kitchen an whip something up before the old man came home to eat.

* * *

I sat on my bed. 

Dad was down stairs eating with an occasional grunt towards the TV. I smiled to myself. Although he had taken his downfalls he had willing pulled himself back up and had gone to get some held with the drinking problem. In no time he should be back to his old self and on the job again. Leaving me only to my studies. Still, it felt like there was something missing.

Of course there was.

Serenity and Mom were gone.

I stood up. Ever since the car crash, dad or I have never been the same. I guess the same loneliness came to haunt me that haunted the old man of mine into drinkin. But eventually we are gonna get through this.

I smiled and turned on the stereo on my desk next to my bed. It was pretty small with a window, closet, and connected bathroom to go with it. Everything was great in my mind. But there still felt like there was something missing.

Oh yeah…..What was about this Tristan, Yugi, Tea, and Bakura.

All sounds familiar.

I turned towards my window to look out onto the street. Somehow I feel like there is something misplaced. Surely, it's not just me? I sighed and flopped down onto my bed. It's no wonder why I am so tired. I am barely eating everyday and then working and on my feet almost on a daily basis. There is no time for me to rest, and if there was . . . I guess I could thank the heavens for my dad actually getting a decent job.

Aww…da pillows feel so nice! I snuggled my head into the feathery goodness. It feels so soft; to bad I have to go do homework right now. I have a major project due tomorrow-

Maybe some shut eye won't do any harm….just a couple of minutes…

* * *

BEEP BEEP 

I jumped….I looked at the clock:

6:00 A.M.

Aw . . . man…its only six, can't I get five more minutes' dad? Wait! SIX! School starts in an hour in a half!

I jumped out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

Getting out of the shower thirty minutes later wasn't what I wanted but I had to keep my hygiene in check. Right? Yeah, I thought so. I headed towards the kitchen to find it already been occupied. A note was visible on the counter. I picked it up with haste to find out where my pops had gone. Hopefully it wasn't to the bar down the street.

_Joey –_

_Work called in Early. I'll be back late also. Love you and have a great day!_

_- Dad_

Peachy. Just plane peachy. Well I guess I can sit back and relax for about ten minutes and watch TV for once. Nah…forget it. I'll just be at school on time for once. Hey – I can finish my 'hw' in the library.

The library is quiet. Well except for the fact that the guy I ran into two days ago is typing away on a laptop. You know...the "I know your name" guy? There is something strangely familiar about him and it's not just the "KC" on his jacket. But his eyes are the strangest blue I have ever seen. Don't get me wrong or anything, but I HAVE seen him before…….the male looked up and made contact with me.

I sucked in some breath before I quickly looked away.

Ok….what was that!

* * *

A/N: I redid this chapter. I had to. It didn't make much sense, let alone grab some of the readers attention...i definately need to work on that. 

FEEDBACK IN reviews! Pleez!

(click button below) - yeah, you know what i am talking about.


	2. Dismissed

((to start out the story, I'd like to say that Joey's dad's name is: Johnathan (John for short). – Thanks!))

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**_**Water Logged: Dismissed**_

"I can't believe him!"

Thudding steps echoed off the cement. The rain sung as it hit my face over and over again. It felt like a thousand needles were being pressed to my skin every time it came in contact with my flesh.

The destination was nowhere important. All I did was run, and run was all I was going to do. I was going to run away and never comeback. I was going to find out the truth instead of always wondering why. Somehow the finger was to be pointed to someone else besides myself. All I wanted was an answer. But I got thrown away like I was trash. It seemed like all I was doing these days was searching and not getting as single clue. I guess that's what happens when no one is willing to answer your one question that could help you the rest of your life.

I ignored the pain that filled my whole body, putting aside the constant ache every time I took the sprinting jog down the empty street. I felt like I was so close and yet so far at the same time. All at once it felt like I was being pounded over the capacity that I alone could hold. At anytime I could give out and finally let go of what has become of me. I wanted to fall and let go of all the weight that was put on my shoulders. And yet, all I could think about was what my father had done. To me, and my life. I can never forgive him for what he had done.

I stopped running and came to a slow trudge down the edge of the curb. A street lamp held the halos of light as the rain silently cut through the circles. At any given moment, I felt like I could fall to the ground and cry myself away from this cruel world.

A few feet to my left was a brick wall that belonged to a park. I could have easily rounded the corner to find myself a bench and quietly by myself die alone. I was lost in my thoughts; I didn't see the cement that came up an inch above the ground. I tripped. I waited for the ground to come as I plummeted to the cement.

The contact was less painful when your body was numb. All the raindrops seemed to pour pails of water on my poor soul as I tried to get up with my hands. Using my arms I pushed myself off the ground and onto my knees. Not wanting to go much father I finally glanced at the wall three feet away from me and welcomed it for my future back rest. Using my right arm and then my left, I slowly crawled towards the wall. I leaned against it in the pouring rain as I heaved a sigh of relief. I didn't want it to end like this. But if it had to, I was willing to let go.

After what seemed like five minutes of almost sinking in the rain I decided it was better to actually get up. The water fell, colleting at the base of my feet in puddles. If I fell, the man known as Joey could really drown in all this rain. I brushed the burnings sensation in my arms away as I used them to support my body against the wall.

The red bricks under my fingers and second skin of clothes felt humid against my skin. I welcomed the heat as I stared out into the sea of darkness. The moon was hidden behind all the rain clouds of Mother Nature. The thunder echoed loudly in the distance; I tried to concentrate on how far I had run from my own comforting home when the lightening flashed trigging my memory of my father.

* * *

Forgetting what happened that afternoon was helpless. The second my eyes had come in contact with the teal gaze, I felt like my whole world was being turned upside down because of the other male. And for a split second it felt like I knew and had known "Kaiba." But I had never seen the brunette in my whole life. It didn't matter if I knew his name or not! It was beside the point and the point was that something inside me triggered. I didn't know if it was hatred, or an emotion that was beyond explanation. All of it was beginning to be a blender to me. A whirl of mixed colors on a panel of paint.

The rest of school had become hard considering that the same guy you had made eye-contact with . . . sat behind me the whole time. Not to mention: was in **every **single one of my classes. AND when did he show up to my school? It was out of nowhere that he showed up. It felt like he was stalking me, but it was the fact – or the HOPE that it was all a coincidence. But somehow….It was like living déjà vu.

I, in anticipation had run home trying to forget the cerulean eyes and brown hair after work. Even there the face was beginning to torment me. For the longest time his features (mostly the smug smirk of his) kept popping up. But the eyes were what kept intriguing me each second they appeared in my head. Not only had I run home for the reason of disregard, but I also had to make dinner for my old man. And I wanted my father to come home to satisfy him everyday instead of an empty kitchen and a frozen house of silence. So to make the long story short, I had to get home right after work to see my old man!

The minute I had dislodged the stairs to my house, I knew that I was too late. Dad's car was parked in the driveway of the closed garage. The note he had left said he would be home later today than yesterday, either I was late, or my dad had actually gotten the raise he needed. I focused on the last thought. We would have more money for food and not to mention, we can pay the rent.

I threw open the door in time to see my old man hang up the phone. He turned around to face me in the doorway. I smiled at him hoping that he would do the same and welcome me with open arms, but he grinned for a moment before I saw the forlorn look in his expression. The smile that I held immediately fell from my face.

"…Dad?"

He turned his back away from me. "I've been released." It was barely audible for me to hear.

"Dad…I don't understand. What do you mean by…Released?"

Dad, in his high forties with dark brown eyes, held the dull sheen the same blond hair that I held, turned around. His eyes met mine.

"I was called in early because I was released of my job." He paused while looking into my face. He could feel the disappointment I was emitting in the room.

"You don't mean……You couldn't mean….You don't…." My eyes widened. I couldn't believe it. After all this time. He had worked for the same company for almost five years and it was going great! And they turned their back on MY dad and LET HIM GO!

I squeezed and unclenched my fists to the point of my knuckles turning white. I stood in anger. I just couldn't believe it. They can't just let him go. I mean…He has been workin' there forever and they let him go – OUT of all people . . . THEY let **my** dad _go_!

I couldn't stop. I was trembling. I didn't notice until I felt my old man embrace me. "They can't do this. They just can't!" I whispered into the crook of my father's neck.

"They already have."

I closed my eyes. My dad has no job. What are we going to do?

"Stop." I opened my eyes. I didn't realize my dad had such a soothing voice before. I looked him in the eyes while he looked into my soul. "We'll pull through this. I know we will." He wiped a tear that descended from my left eye. I nodded slowly before turning to go to my room. Maybe being alone will help with the ashamed feeling I had. I started to stroll down the hall. I passed some pictures here and there, but none that were very special to me that were nailed to the wall.

I passed a picture that held my four best friends and rival. I put my hand on the door that stood next to it and walked inside my room almost jumping onto my bed. I stopped.

Wait a minute.

Four best friends and rival?

I ran back into the hallway and looked at the picture. It was only filled with me in the middle of the whole picture standing behind a bench. I had my thumbs up grinning sheepishly at the camera. I narrowed my eyes at the photo. Something about it seems wrong. Like it was missing someone. But I remember having that picture taken. Although, when it was taken I could have sworn there was a charisma all around me.

"Ahhhh forget it!"

I turned towards the door.

Again!

I saw the same four people!

I stared at the picture again. All around me were three males and one female. And the second I blinked they were gone. Completely vanished! I felt tears brim the edges of my eyes. I remember now….

Tristan……

That was his name… stood on the left side of me while Yugi was on the other. Tristan had slung his arm over my shoulders while Yugi and I held grins that could have taken up the whole photo print. We were standing behind a bench with Tea and Bakura assembled on the long chair smiling at the camera. But the last person sent an icky feeling to my stomach. Was….Was that _Kaiba_ was in the picture?

He was sitting on the bench farthest away from Tea and Bakura, while Mokuba took the photo. He held the most frustrated and stressed smile anyone could every have him do.

"Mokuba." I tried it on my tongue. It almost felt foreign but for some reason I knew that name from somewhere.

I glared at the picture hoping that I could remember or find out more about these people. But the blond in the picture just stared blankly back at me with my own silly grin. Maybe…just maybe I could stare at the picture and the four personages that were "supposedly" in the picture with me…. will appear!

"Joey?" I jumped about a foot in the air from the hand that settled on my shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"Uh…yeah…dad, I'm fine."

He gave me a worried look, "Are you sure. You have been staring at that picture in front of you for almost ten minutes."

"Uh..fine…dad…just fine." I smiled hoping he would smile back. He didn't. He just stared at me until I finally shrugged off his hand. "I'm fine dad. Really."

"Alright. If you say so." He started to turn away. I stopped him.

"Dad!"

"Yes?" He spun around to face me again.

"This picture right here…When did you take it?" My dad gave me a confused look and glanced at the pictured I was pointing at.

"That one?"

"Yeah." I responded.

"I believe your friend took that one." I gazed at him wide eyed. "Yeah…He had the black wild hair that needs to be tames. And that older brother of his really needs an attitude check." My father patted me on the back. "Ya got really weird friends if ya ask me." He smiled.

I tried to grin back. But it wouldn't break the thin layer of anger that was starting to rise. It was over coated by a thin layer of confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I didn't mean to offend ya Joe!" He stepped back and had his hands in the air in surrender.

"Dad. That's not what I mean. What I meant to say is…How do _you_ know them."

"Huh?"

"THEM!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I pointed at the picture horrified. All five of my _friends _were all gathered on or around the bench.

"Joseph calm down! They're your friends! You hung out with them almost every weekend and day. We couldn't even separate you and the puzzle boy!"

I stared at John in wonder. My mouth agape. My friends? I had none. I have been alone ever since mom left dad. And I went to work right after school and from work, to home almost everyday of my life. How can my father say I have friends when I have been alone in all of my living existence? How can he?

I felt anger boiling in my veins. "Stop lying dad. You know I haven't had a friend in almost ten years." Tears were building up. How could he say that? Just say I have friends? How could he paste my picture with strangers around me on a bench and say they were my friends? I don't even remember any of them.

"How could you do this to me?" I glared at my father while clenching my jaw. All the tears and resentment was becoming too hard to handle. "How could you?" I started to shake my head back and forth. "How could _you_?" I took a step back.

"Joey let me explain." John took a step forward with apprehension.

"NO! STAY BACK! Until you tell me!" I yelled. I couldn't stand it any longer. The tears I once held deep inside me spilled over the boundaries. It was almost like a river on my cheeks. They flowed. And I let them. I took a step back and glanced at the picture on the wall. Once again I saw the five figures all smiling at the camera. In frustration, I grabbed the photo off the wall, thrust it into my jacket I wore, and ran for the door. I could hear my father screaming my name behind me. I kept running. It wasn't until I heard the thunder before I knew this all was a big mistake.

* * *

I didn't know what to do. I yelled at my dad and suddenly ran from him. I couldn't go back. Not yet at least. I'd be a fool. And to add on top of that, I was acting foolish.

Leaning against the wall behind me I realized the picture was still in my pocket with the small frame. I sniffed as I reached down and pulled the tiny covered glass picture out of my jacket. I watched the photo as it glowed with five amazing grins and one snarl. The snarl belonging to Kaiba. I wanted to smile. I wanted to remember. I wanted to remember the smile that I held with those people in the picture. And yet I couldn't. None of it came to mind.

Rain splattered the glass of the frame making the picture barely visible. I threw the frame to the ground watching the glass shatter when it made contact with the ground. I crouched down. Raising a hand, I reached over the splinters and shards of glass, and carefully picked up the photo. I folded it and set it back into my pocket. I stood back up. Looking ahead of me I could see the corner round to the left that led to the park.

Before I could register what was happening, my feet were already taking me down the street. I turned left at the bend not caring that the rain had finally served its purpose for making me shiver. I tried to contain it as I saw a bench in the distance.

Soon enough I was hugging my jacket closer to my body and shivering against the cold rain. The bench was colder than what it seemed. But it still held enough warmth to sit upon. I brought my knees to my chest and hugged them instead of my body. Before I could close my eyes and try to drown in my self-pity, I recognized the bench! It was the same one from the photograph! I jumped to my feet and quickly grabbed the image out of my jacket again. I stared at it and then the bench I was sitting on mere moments before. How could I have not realized this before? Was I not thinking when I sat down?

I kept glancing from the bench to the image in my hands. I jumped over the bench to the exact spot where I was when the photo was actually taken.

"Alright Joey…Tonight is your night! Together we are gonna remember everythin' from that day!"

If someone could see me now, they'd probably think I was physco. I guess it doesn't really matter if anyone _could_ see me, cuz it's raining pretty hard and you'd have to be really crazy to be outside in this kind of weather.

….

Dang-it! I just backfired that to myself. I rolled my eyes and tried to stay focused on the photo that was almost soggy crunched in my hand. It's amazing how it's still holdin' up. I looked up from the snapshot and looked across the landscape. Quickly I squeezed my eyes closed and clenched the photo in my hands between my fingers. Somehow I should be able to remember something….Anything!

I stood there. In the rain. Shivering. With my eyes closed. The rain pelted my head and shoulders over and over again.

"Come on Joey. You can remember. Remember something!" I whispered to myself hoping anything would come back…even the feeling of the sun, or if it was the comfortable and familiar presence I felt even for a moment at home.

Minutes seemed to pass. I was shivering to what felt like forever. But for the split second of bitter artic cold that swept over me, it was completely washed away with warmth.

I opened my eyes. The sunlight blinded my sight …. and there! Right in front of me sat Tea and Bakura. Kaiba stood scowling a few feet away from the bench as I stared at him. Before I could say anything, Tristan came up behind me and caught me in a head lock.

"Yo Joey! How come the rich snob is here?" He dug his knuckles into my head.

"MERCY! Aww come on Trist! Let go!" I grunted against his jacket as he let me go. I ran my hand through my hair hoping to mess it up more.

"Hey Joey! Pay attention!" I looked up. Mokuba stood fifteen feet away from all of us with a camera. "Setoooooooooo!" Mokbua groaned, "Pleeeease at least SIT on the bench!" Kaiba seemed to grunt in a reply before sitting on the very edge. I smiled. That's Kaiba for ya. "Alright everyone! AT the count of three, everyone says: CHEESE!" Mokuba brought the camera to his eyes, "One! …. Two! …. THREE!"

"CHEESE!" laughter could be heard like echoing hyenas.

The light blinded my senses as I stared blindly into outer space.

"Hey Joey….Ya in there?"

I blinked. I couldn't believe it.  
I blinked again.  
I did it a third time.

This defiantly wasn't my house, room, or the park I was at. A hand waved in front of my face before I registered that Tristan was standing a couple of feet away from me.

((should I end there? I was hoping you'd say yes))

"Ahhh!" I jumped up in alarm, and then suddenly leaped over the couch I was lying in. "Don't come any closer!" I raised my fists up in defense position, "I know punches…or fighting skills!"

"You mean Karate?"

"…er…Yes! And I am very good at it!" I stepped back in panic as the guy took a step forward.

"Listen buddy…I don't know what happened to you. But it's me…Tristan. Your best pal! Don't tell me you still don't remember!"

I narrowed my eyes. "Spare me your story. I have never met you in my life!"

Tristan took a step forward, hoping to go around his couch and to meet up with Joey on the other side without getting pounded in the face or gut.

"Stop! Stay back stranger!" I punched the air as a warning.

Tristan rolled his eyes and stopped in his tracks. "Stop it Joey. I don't know what you are getting at, but if you don't stop I'm gonna have to pull the knuckle sandwich on you."

That's when it hit me.  
The memory. The flash from the camera.

The headlock from Tristan – my best buddy.  
Yugi standing next to me…My best friend.  
Tea on the bench.  
Bakura sitting next to her.  
Kaiba holding the grunge and desperately wanting to go home, but Mokuba making him stay.

I remember.

I stared at Tristan with blank eyes while letting my fists drop to my sides. I can't believe I didn't memorize it before.

Tristan stared at me with a longing to understand. But he couldn't. He kept staring until I dropped my hands and let my arms go limp at my sides. I let my head fall to my chest whilst staring at the ground in shame. I had forgotten……… and for it, all my friends had become lost in my _forgotten _past.

"Listen Joey…" I looked up slowly to see Tristan standing in front of me. "You disappeared after a fortnight. No one knew where you were…" he paused after a second to watch my reaction.

I couldn't believe my ears. My mouth went slight agape as my eyes widened.

"After you showed up last night I couldn't believe my eyes! My best buddy was here…but at the same time he wasn't." He let the subject drop for a second before staring back up again. "I found you at the park last night almost drowning in the puddles. I brought you here so you could have a place to stay the night."

"You're lying." I looked up into his face. His eyes bore into mine as I ignored the surrounding room filled with pictures, a TV, and an….exit. "I don't know what you are trying to pull….but I know that if I _had_ friends they would have never abandoned me!" I quickly pulled out the picture in my pocket. "If you truly were the friends you say you were…then how come **I can't remember you! Or even them**!" I paused to take a deep breath and show Tristan the picture. "I remember that day…But how come I can't remember a damn thing about YOU!" I shouted at him. I bellowed at the supposed friend standing a few feet away from me.

"I-I don't know." His head fell slightly to his chest as the picture in my hand slowly decreased to my side again.

I stared at him in bewilderment. I should have known he wasn't going to know the answers. I just had about enough of this. I stepped back, but narrowly missed the table behind me. I scooted to the right before I saw the exit to my future off to the side. I took one glance at Tristan as he stared at me. He knew what I was going to do, but he didn't want to stop me.

"Joey…think about it…please?" Before I could answer I ran for the door and left his house completely. I shoved the picture back into my pocket before I left the front steps of his house.

Once again, I had no destination in mind at all but "Home sweet Home."

As I stepped up to the stairs to my house I finally saw the clock in the window.

* * *

6:52 A.M.

I have been gone a day!

I quickly opened the door and met the worried voice of my father. "Where have you been! You left the house yesterday and I have been waiting all night hoping you'd come home!" Strong arms embraced me as I stared at the wall ahead of me.

"Sorry dad…I just was upset over some things." He let go of me and nodded before turning away.

"You have school in a half and hour. If you still hurry, I'll be able to take you to school. On time for once." He smiled as I grinned back. He was right. I have always been late for every class, but that didn't stop the great Joey Wheeler! "So hurry up!"

I jumped slightly from his voice and nodded before taking my leave up the stairs to shower quickly.

"Thanks dad!" I waved back to my dad as he drove off back home. It was 7:18 and I still had time to go to my locker and hang out in the library if I wanted to finish my homework. But of course….THAT was out of the question. I clenched my pocket hoping the picture was still there when I quickly shoved it into my pocket before leaving the house at top speed.

As I walked towards the school I thought I saw someone I recognized when I shrugged it off before seeing the same brunette I saw yesterday. _Kaiba… wasn't it? _

Well…I guess I could always take my chances…but hey….its how that saying goes: Living might mean taking chances, but they're worth taking. (1)

So I did the only thing that came to mind.

"Oi! Kaiba! Wait up!"

* * *

(1) that right there was a line from "I hope you dance" by LeeAnn Womback – very good song I might add. Plus I don't own anything of hers.

Well that's all for now.

PLEEZ REVIEW!

Oh and for those of you that don't know….Hall of **_Fame_** + Re_**views** _

FaVeiwers: ((Get it? hehehe ..i knew ya would!))

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu  
****Sukara-Nodori  
****Killian  
****Scoodoo58  
****DarkRoseBlood  
****Anita-chan  
****XyBulmaXy  
****Misura  
****purplechaos04 **

All of you and those who reviewed – WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!

PLEEZ REVIEW! – thankies!


	3. Talk

**I have decided to abandon my formal decision. It's no use. I love writing, so i'll write when ever i see fit. Or get to it. So FORGET what i said before. This story will CONTINUE!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3  
****_Water Logged: - Talk_**

"Oi! Kaiba! Wait up!"

Naturally the brunette would have not stopped for anyone. But that voice . . . It was Joey's. His mind kept telling him to keep walking and ignore the mutt, but his heart was lying on the other side of the fence. Kaiba did one thing that surprised everyone. Even himself. He stopped.

Well I didn't know what or how to state it. But clearly seeing the male stopped kind of surprised me. Even if I didn't know him, I felt like I had an attachment with the older teen. Well, I think he is older anyway.

I ran up to the tall male and came to a halt behind him. "What is it mutt?"

I dunno if it was me or the _other_ self of me. Did that make sense? But it really, really made me angry!

"Who are ya callin Mutt! Moneybags!" I clenched my fists about to jump him. But something held me back. No it wasn't the feeling that I had in my gut. The one about "he'll kill you if you start a fight", but a hand was on my elbow. A small hand. I looked down and faced a kid with the hair of sparklers. Well, they could have been. I raised an eyebrow.

"Joey, you really shouldn't start a fight. He isn't worth it."

"Who are you?" The kid seemed to stare at me. He really must have been the shy one, because he shifted from side to side a little before looking at the ground. He muffled something I could barely hear. "What?"

"Yugi. Yugi Moto."

Now why does that name sound familiar? "Do I know you?" The boy shrugged, "How do you not know me knowing if I know you?" _Yugi_ raised his head. A thin smiled quirked at his lips as he shrugged again.

"I know you, but we just haven't talked in while."

"What do ya mean you know me, and why haven't we talked? You sound like a pretty nice kid an'-" _All_ was going to be the next word out of my mouth. But I decided against it. My world had already been turned upside down and now I am living to try and fine out who this "Tristan" person was. But seeing the backpack on the small person's back, I finally realized that he wasn't just an ordinary _kid. _But a _high school_ teenager. "Sorry man, didn't know that you were- Did you say your name was Yugi?"

He nodded.

"Of course it is, did you really think-" Yugi sent a glare to Kaiba behind me. It was a silencing one. Since when did he take orders for the midget? I mean, um….small person? I had always known to take orders from our elders, but from a kid that was half your size and _maybe_ half your intellect, (big burn) I would have _not_ taken the order.

This kid has spiky hair. Just like- my hand went for my closed pocket. Was it him? Could it really be _him_? It's not really impractical, but being possible was almost impossible! Ok ok…that was too far fetched. But Yugi, he said his name was, could have been someone else.

I turned around. Kaiba was still standing there like a statue. He was staring at Yugi, while Yugi held eye contact as well. They were speaking the unspeakable. No words escaped their mouths before Yugi turned back to me.

"Sorry, but-"

"No. I have to go…now." I quickly turned and ran off. Today just wasn't my day, was it? Sprinting towards the back of the school, I took refuge under a Sakura tree. I leaned against it and slid down the truck. It's just like last night. Again, I am alone. I don't know why I am here or what happened to me. It's like a one-way mirror. Everyone can see me, but I am being blocked and can't see anything from my point of view. I stared at the grass. "Why can't I remember Tristan? I know very little of Yugi…But….argh!" I slammed my fist into the ground. "Nothing makes sense!" I stared at the grass. Pulling my hand back I stared at it. Bits of dirt and grass pieces stuck like tape. "Maybe I am going crazy. After all it- _oof_!"

Hands came out of nowhere. I was forced to my feet and slammed against the tree. All I could do was keep my eyes on the blues ones a few inches away from me. I almost dangled like a rag doll.

"Joey, I am sick and tired of this! What is wrong with you? You haven't been yourself for almost two days now!"

I was frightened. I didn't know what to do. I was shoved against a tree with the bark digging into my back and here I was speechless.

"You left Yugi in the dust. I usually don't give a crap, but when something is wrong, I improvise. It's my duty." Blue eyes stared into mine. "Answer me, Wheeler."

I opened my mouth. What was I supposed to say? If I didn't know better, I'd say I was a fish trying to breathe open air.

"Mutt….You have to the count of three."

"I-I…." I became silent. The fingers on my collar seemed to tighten. The lack of air was getting to me. And to think, all I wanted to do was ask him a few questions and then leave. I guess yelling "Oi! Kaiba!" across the schoolyard was not a good idea. I never have any high-quality plans anymore. They are mostly a bunch a mush. I would have shaken my head for my lack of skills, but the guy's hands were still locked there.

"Three."

More silence commenced. Of course I was gonna speak. But how can I?

"Two."

"OK! JUST let go!"

I hit the ground. _Ouch! _Looking up I faced the same brunette. He stood in front of me and waited for me to answer his questions.

"Kaiba . . .?" He stared at me intently. I had to look at my hands before I could begin, "Have you ever felt like your whole world was just an act. Played out to make you forget the next day?"

Kaiba kept his face neutral, "No."

"How about, you know one thing and the next you have completely forgotten who you are and why you are here. Along with not knowing who your friends even are? Or were…."

"Yes." His voice was rough and cut short to the point.

I became interested. After I _barely _knew the guy, "How?"

"Mutt, I am not going to explain myself to my board of directors, and I certainly won't explain myself to you….Your thick head won't comprehend it."

I huffed, "Jerk." In response, Kaiba smirked. He took a spot next to the tree and leaned against where I was formally thrown against by him. I drew my knees to my chest and started to pick at the grass. It was still dewy from last night's rain. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." I was about to retort but Kaiba beat me, "Go ahead and ask again."

He didn't seemed to be this nice when I first knew him . . . ._Whoa! _Where did that come from? I mean, I don't….yes I do. But I don't **remember**. I hate that word now…._remember_ ….pish-posh! All of it!

I turned towards Kaiba, "I don't know what happened to me. I don't remember my past very well. I do, but I don't. I have a past with no friends in it. But I have a picture to prove I did." I reached into my pocket grudgingly and pulled it out. Handing it to the brunette I continued, "All I know is what happened that particular moment. Nothing else."

The CEO took the photo from my hand. He stared at it intently.

"Wheeler, you realize that this photo was taken the very day you disappeared."

I stared at him perplexed. "What are you talking about! How can I disappear when I have been here the whole time!" I grabbed the picture and stuffed it back into my pocket. I know it was safe there.

"You didn't know…I mean come on Joey! You came back a couple of days ago pretending that nothing happened! You disappeared for two damn weeks! How can you forget everyone!" Kaiba sucked in some breath and let it out slowly, "Mutt, everyone has been too scared to walk up to you. Yugi's frightened beyond all reason. He's afraid you hate his guts because you got into a fight the day you disappeared. And he blames himself for what happened.

"Tristan doesn't even know you are here. He's been gone for a couple of days too. Plus you ignore everyone. And I am beginning to think you are turning into someone I know. A cold-hearted jerk or an ice cube as some people might say…"

I couldn't believe my ears. He was mentioning himself like no care in the world. My eyes followed the male as he took a few steps from the tree. His back faced me, "So what did you do? I mean Yugi is terrified…Tristan's not here…what did you do?"

He quickly turned around, "I am here talking to you…I think that counts as something."

"You are not cold Kaiba." I completely said it out of the blue! His eyes widened, "Yeah, you may be an ass sometimes, but I know that you care…" my eyes faltered when his did.

"I have to go. Class is going to start." The brunette started to walk off before I could say anything. I watched his back as he held his head high with dignity. It was like we never even talked.

"So," I whispered to myself, "It's just you and me, with no memories. Why didn't my dad tell me….How can I just disappear for two weeks?" I got up slowly, barely registering that the bell rang to go to class. I didn't feel like going.

I trudged down the hall, about to open the door to the class room, when I was pulled off to the side – _Not again . . . _

"Joey…I have been looking all over for you!"

_Tristan? . . ._

I actually spoke this time,"Tristan?"

"Of course it's me. Who else were you expecting?"

"Do I have to answer that?" My mind went directly to Kaiba.

He raised a brow, "Where were you this morning! You ran out of my house like a dog with its tail between its legs!"

I narrowed my eyes, who said he could call me a dog? About to growl I was pulled from the wall by somebody else.

"Pencil head, didn't anyone tell you not to mess dogs. They could bite and give you rabies."

I growled, "I am not a dog _Kaiba_." I spat. And what was he doing here anyway? He was supposed to be in class five minutes ago. Or at least he left for one. "Let go of my arm!" I tried to pull but the circulation in my arm suddenly decreased. "_Ow_! For Goodness sakes – Let. Go." He smirked at me and gazed at Tristan. Anger was evident and so was 'back-off-or-you'll-have-to-deal-with-me' look. The brown-eyed teen took the hint.

"I-I'll see you later, Joe." He took off in the other direction of the classroom.

"I didn't know he was back…"

I burst out of Kaiba's grip, "**What the hell was that!**" I stared at him. I was irritated and annoyed. Tristan hasn't talked to me in ages…well more than two weeks, I don't know who he is, and that was the perfect time to ask him some questions or anything else I wanted to know! But NO! Kaiba had to intervene! The pathetic, arrogant nincompoop!

Landing my hands on my hips I stared at him in annoyance, "Well?"

He gazed at me. Not even fazed a little. Maybe I wasn't intimidating. Only if I could just wrap my hands around his neck and strangle him to death, and then bring him back to life to suffer the wrath of Joey Wheeler, with my awesome and intolerable-

a couple of punches to the face will do. It didn't really matter right now.

"I needed to talk to you."

I steamed, "About WHAT!" I threw my hands in the air, "What could you possibly talk to me about that is _this_ important to pull me away from Tristan and then threaten him?" I clenched my fists and stared at the brunette.

He opened his mouth to say something. But nothing came out. I started to pace back and forth in front of Kaiba.

"Just great! First I got stuck with some lame psycho for two weeks and then Kaiba who looks like a fish right now!" I stopped. I did _not _just say that?

Kaiba finally had the guts to speak, "What did you say?" I turned around and faced him. Wide-eyed, I gazed at his face.

"Lame psycho…," I barely whispered, have been…kidnapped and not remember?" I gazed intently into Kaiba's face. No expression was evident in his face. Neutral. It was _always_ neutral! What the heck is wrong with this guy! My eyes found their way towards the ground. I was stuck in a loophole that was never ending: new beginnings and never endings of questions.

"Wheeler…is there something you are not telling me…Us?"

I shook my head. _NO! I swear I look back and can't think of anything that happened to me . . . _Looking up I caught the CEO's gaze, "Us?"

"Your father, Yugi, Me, Tristan, the police."

_I like how he threw **me** in there real quickly . . . _Note the sarcasm_…_

"Answer me Mutt."

_Right . . . Ok, just answer the guy and we can get to class. _"Uh, yeah about that . . .I dunno."

His eyes narrowed at me. Ohboy, here we go again . . . the stare of his, really gets old."What do you mean 'I dunno', Wheeler?" he hissed. I guess he is livid now. Should I answer? To answer, or not to answer; that is the question! Kaiba took a step while I was contemplating my little situation. I didn't notice until he almost had me cornered between him and the locker behind me. His eyes are like slits from a cat. A very _angry_ cat. If there was anything else I could say about him, but I better answer his question before he-

"Well?" Kaiba growled.

I took a breath, "I kind of remember something…" before I could say anymore, the brunette already had me by the wrist and dragged me outside. Literally. He slammed me into the seat of a bench on school grounds.

"Explain."

_Why does he want to know so badly? _I stared at him. He definitely was an odd fellow. Taking my eyes off Kaiba I stared passed him. I fixed my eyes on the fence that was more than a fifty feet away. I parted my lips slightly to answer his statement . . .

"_Alright guys I'll see you tomorrow!"_

"_Ah, come on Joe! Let's go to the park one last time before you have to go to work!"_

_I sighed… "Fine." I reluctantly followed the rest of the gang towards the park.  
_**xxx**

"_Who let the dog into the park without his leash? Last I heard this was a 'No Dogs' park." The infamous smirk was sent towards me. It took me a couple of breaths - in through the nose…out through the mouth - before I calmed down enough to _not_ punch him. That didn't stop me from actually retorting, "Alright Kaiba. Two can play at this game. Last I heard, they let humans into this park. And considering you, you're a robot and not to mention an," I put my hands into quotations in the air, "Adult, and to old for this playground!" _

_Kaiba rolled his eyes, "Nice comeback. When you actually find one, give me a call. And if you really want to know, Mokuba is here." _

"_Alright guys! Everyone gather around the bench!" _

_I clenched my eyes closed. Hoping that this wasn't a setup…._

"_Wait, where's Ryou…?" Yugi glanced around with worry. _

"_Hold on a sec. Ya'll planned this?" _

"_YUP!" Mokuba shinned with a smile as Tristan piped up, "I'll go get them. They said they will be meeting us at the fountain." He took off without a look behind him. _

They….anyone want to clue me in…..

_I watched him, "So, Yug, why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Because I know that you hate getting your picture taken." _

"_WHAT! Picture? Ah…Yug…" I turned away from him. I knew a little anger and hurt was evident in my eyes, but what I didn't know was I turned to face Kaiba…._bad idea

"_Is the little puppy upset?" _

_The stupid jerk was mocking me! My head snapped up, "Watch it Kaiba, or I'll be sending you home!" _

"_Tristan is back! Hurry everyone by the bench!" Mokuba stood and took out the camera while in action. I trudged towards the bench and stood behind it. _

"_This better be a good shot or else…" I rubbed my eyes before I brought my head back up and opened them. The sunlight blinded my eyes. Right in front of me sat Tea and Ryou Bakura. Kaiba stood scowling a few feet away from the bench as I stared at him. Before I could say anything, Tristan came up behind me and caught me in a head lock. _

"_Yo Joey! How come the rich snob is still here?" He dug his knuckles into my head. _

"_MERCY! Aww come on Trist! Let go!" I grunted against his jacket as he let me go. I ran my hand through my hair hoping to mess it up more.  
_

"_Hey Joey! Pay attention!" I looked up. Mokuba stood fifteen feet away from all of us with a camera. "Setoooooooooo!" Mokbua groaned, "Pleeeease at least SIT on the bench!" Kaiba seemed to grunt in a reply before sitting on the very edge. I smiled. That's Kaiba for ya. "Alright everyone! AT the count of three, everyone says: CHEESE!" Mokuba brought the camera to his eyes, "One! …. Two! …. THREE!"_

"_CHEESE!" laughter could be heard like echoing hyenas._

_The light blinded my senses as I stared blindly into outer space. _

"JOEY!"

I jumped and latched onto the closest thing to me. My eyes widened. I didn't think the object would be a _living_ person. Let alone…. (gulp – I am dead) Kaiba. I immediately let go. Alright where were we, "I remember going to the park…getting there…and um…that is it. I guess the whole psycho thing just popped out…"

"Things just don't 'pop out' Mutt. Either you say them or you don't."

"Um…." My head went spinning before I actually got a good look at Kaiba's face. I don't remember him having a twin….I blinked. That didn't really work…I tried again. That was before I actually saw spots in my vision that I held my head in my hands. This just wasn't working out.

"My head…." Its like a live washing machine!

"Wheeler?" Was that sincerity that I hear? Totally not like-

I can't remember at the moment. Give me a second.

I leaned into my hands as my elbows dug into my knees. I could feel a hand on my shoulder before the space on my right became occupied. Guess who?

Kaiba placed a hand on my back as I clenched my eyes closed. I didn't realize it, but I was leaning all my weight into Kaiba. He was rubbing my backside as I groaned with aggravation.

"Joey, what's wrong?"

My head felt like a bowling ball – just spinning down the alley before it hits the pins. Oh great….A migraine. How convenient.

"Give me your hand."

I thrust it at him without taking my left hand away from my eyes. How come all of the sudden I am nauseous? That never happens. Not unless I fall down the stairs or something.

I felt a pain in my right hand between my thumb and pointer finger.

"What the heck! Kaiba that hurts!" He pinched harder, "Gosh dang-it! Let go!" I yanked my hand away. As I did I stood up and growled at him, "What was that for!" He raised an eyebrow before he half-smiled.

"Better?"

"No! Now my hand hurts and my he-" I paused. The pounding stopped. Surely, him (Kaiba) pinching my hand kept me from concentrating on my head? "Thanks…I guess…"

"You were saying…"

"I remember the park and-"

I collapsed.

* * *

**I have decided to abandon my formal decision. It's no use. I love writing, so i'll write when ever i see fit. Or get to it. So FORGET what i said before. This story will CONTINUE! **

I know that it was shorter than the last chapter. But I hope that you got more interested with this chappie. **If you have any suggestions, do tell**! I have writers block! And a bad case of it!

Pleez review!

FaVeiwers:

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu  
****Misura  
****Scoodoo58 **


	4. Stupid truck

**A/N: alright. I have three chapters down and, but four if you count this one. And only one more to go! That's right! You heard me! There is only ONE chapter left after this one! Then the story will be DONE!**

**Thank you!**

**koalared**** – **I dunno if you got the info. But it's reposted in the last chapter. I decided to finally give up on that and just try and finish each story on my own time. And if the readers don't' like it. Then…they just have to get over it and deal with it. I'm busy and my life doesn't revolve around fanfics. Although, I wish it did. :P

–Interesting name I might add. ;) I really don't want to go the MI route. Personally, I think it's kinda…how do I say this…boring. I want my fic to be something special sorta. Yeah know? And the dad part. Yeah I know…But who's to say that he didn't get his memory taken also? (wink wink) You'll find out in time.

**Scoodoo58**** – **Hm…his dad. Gives me a great idea! Thanks! Lol. But that's not where I was going. Along with Bakura. I was looking along the lines of….well…I can't tell you because that would ruin the whole plot. :P But I do like that Pegasus idea too. Hm…so many decisions. And so little time of a chapter.

**Sukara-Nodori**** – **Well here's your update. And the scoop: I have decided not to discontinue this. After all, it was just heating up. Especially with Kaiba on the line and his OOC-ness. But as I have said…who's to say he didn't do it? And it's all an experiment?

**Sakusha Saelbu**** – **I am sorry I couldn't get it up earlier. But as I have said. I am busy woman. (In case you didn't know…I am female.) I can't stand around and let my whole life rely on fanfics. Although it helps, because I want to become writer! ;)

**Misura**** – **I love ur stories! …I just had to add that. OH and by the way, (as I have said to other people) whose to say that Kaiba is helping him for experiment reasons? Huh? (nodds) see…a whole plot of twist and I have to finish it in less than two chapters…cuz there is only one left. Unless I decide I need another chapter to fit it all in. PLUS to keep all the readers on the edge of their seat. :P

**dolphinsaturngirl**** – **Here's your update! Hope you enjoy it…psst (whispers) please review! Again! Lol. :P

**PunkerPrincess**** – **alright alright. Me will update. Me will update. Soon me hopes too:P

**DSRT – **So many questions…Yes! And I am glad that you are enjoying the story! It makes me feel special. Now…if only I could get other people to enjoy… (rubs hands together) I've got it! My evil plan will be put to work! Muwhahahahahahaha…..  
Alright…so maybe I don't have a plan. But it will come to me soon. Oh and by the way…you'll find out who the "lunatic" is …VERY soon! Ja ne:P

**PS. Sorry the chapter's short. Thought I'd give it to you ahead of time. Plus, it's a little (tiny) bit different.**

**Water Logged  
****_Chapter 4: Stupid truck_**

_Ow..._ I feel as if I was hit by a truck. A ten pound truck mind you. _Ow…_ Negative Sargent,I am not on any drugs. Oh – and before I forget, since when do monkeys dress up in banana suits and do the Cha-cha? And NO! I am **not** imagining it! Nor is it a figment of my imagination! They are right in front of me. Spinning…around my head… I just want to go home. Whoa. Where did that come from? Alright alright. I should stop talking to myself now. Although, the black walls are really freaking me out right now. What happened to my bed? Where's my dresser? Last time I remember it being right up against the wall on my left.

**…**

It's not there. So this isn't my room? And why can't I move my arms? Ok…here's the plan, I'll just glance at my arms and nothing will be there. Yup – nothing. **Why** the heck is there chains? I'm chained!...Please tell me this is a figment of my imagination! I beg of you! I'll get down on my knees!

Wait. I already am. But how did I get here? I don't remember going into a bar; or anything that makes me want to hurl. _Or_ (yes there is another one) make my body hurt.

Stupid truck.

I always knew that they were a waste of gas. They never know when to quit. They are always sucking up gas like it's their dinner. And then spiting it back out with carbon dioxide. (I _can_ be smart when I want to.) No wonder our earth is beginning to have global warming. It's because of the **trucks!** And I hate Mondays. It **is** a Monday right?

_Ow –_ gosh dang-it! I hate this! Where's my dad?

Is it just me, or are the walls closing in?

HELP! **Somebody help me! Pwease!**

I don't wanna die. Not yet. I haven't even had my first kiss, or snuck out of the house to meet a girl, and I have never been to a really great party that I want to brag about. Ah heck, I'm still a – (I guess the hint of never having a first kiss gave it away) virgin. This sucks.

Oh God. Please help me!

_Ow!_ The walls! They really are closing in on me!

Is…Is that heaven? I know its light. It's bright too. But it's probably because I have been stuck in this black room for more than a week. No windows. And no lights either.

I still blame that truck. It came out of nowhere. I swear! Out of nowhere - and then I was shoved. Inside it...I think. Or maybe...er...I can't really remember.

I guess I really have died.

No wait…it's a door. It's opening. I am not dead. I'm alive!

And the pain is really excruciating right now.

A man…There's a man in the doorway…I-I feel like I have seen him before. But where?

He's tall. Well looks it.

Looks can be deceiving.

Was there even a truck? – That was a little off the subject.

He's coming closer…wait…how can I think this is a man? It clearly _can_ be a woman! Oh, who am I kidding. The person's got no boobs.

Ouch! What was that for!

You know it's true! **And** you didn't have to hit me over the head because of it!

Oh look. I am talking to myself again. How convenient.

The man's gone.

No...no. I was wrong. He's back. Oh! It's a party! I love parties! But if you ask me, it's a very small party. Considering there will only four of us. Yup. You heard me. Three plus one is four. Which all of it includes me. See. I can do math. Stupid Kaiba and always calling me "Mutt" or "stupid." Something rash always has to come out of his mouth. And when I retort (yes, I have vocabulary too) I was always the one getting into trouble. You know. If he was standing in front of me right now, I'd punch his brains out. That way, I could replace them with a monkey's. No!

Even better:

A dog's.

Then who's the "Mutt" now Kaiba! HAHA!

OUCH! What the hell?

The pain…My head…it feels like its exploding.

I guess it wasn't a party after all.

It was a "lets-punch-the-guts-out-of-Joey-Wheeler" party.

Personally, I hate those kinds of parties. Especially when Kaiba is anywhere near. Ah…here comes another blow.

NOT THE HEAD!

My visions gotten fuzzy, my head hurts, heck- my whole body hurts. Can this get any worse?

Please tell me, that **isn't** a knife.

I might as well ask for salvation now.

Dear god,

I know I haven't been really up to my standards. But please – Please, let me live through this. I wanna have a future. Even if it isn't with a wife, or children, or Kaiba.

_…..dear lord, he's invaded my prayers too._

Amen.

Alright. Here it comes…I'll just close my eyes and wait for it to be over. And I'll be home in no time. In my bed. Sleeping. Quietly.  
With Kaiba by my side.

Oh MY G-

O_w . . ._ I wasn't prepared for that. Wait…what's he doing? He's touching my neck. HEY – Hands off the merchandise you son of a –

That's not blood. Tell me that is **not** blood. No no… it's not. It's not…I know it's not.

Somehow….Somewhere…Someone is praying for me. ….I'm not dying. I know I am not.

But it's my blood.

It's my FREAKIN' **blood!**

Oh God. I am gonna die.

Don't cry Joe. Hang in there. It may be your blood, but there is nothing you can do about it, but hang in there. You'll pull through this. (Great. I am talking in third person. Again.) Just like you did before. Wait. Before? THERE WAS A BEFORE! Holy snikey. **Now **I know I am dreaming. Or am I not? But if I am not, then I know I am. But if I know I am, then I should be awake. I am confusing myself now. Alright – (takes deep breath) – you are not alone. (Again! What's with the third person!) Many people have made it home after a week. But what if it turns into longer? I don't wanna stay in this room with painted black walls. I don't like it. And either does my boyfriend.

HOLY SMACK-A-ROLL!

I really hate you Kaiba. With a capital H-A-T-E.

Take a de-ee-ep breath and everything will be alright.

**Breathe.**

Alright. That's better.

He's doing it AGAIN!

The knife and the whole into the neck thing. Ow.

Wait. What are they doing? The other two…They are…They are releasing me. From the chains.

I am free.

_Oof!_

Free. But can't stand, walk, or even lift my head.

Man is the room spinning. My head hurts too. No…my mistake, my neck hurts.

Stupid truck. If it wasn't for you…I'd be…I'd be…I can't remember.

Ah dang. The door closed. And here I am, lying on the ground. Face first.

I'm scared. It's dark. I want my dad.

_Sniff_ – Don't cry Joe. Big boys don't cry. And I am a big boy.

And I'll get through this. I know I will…

Stay…awake…

Stop! Eyes…don't…droop…you need to stay awake…

But I can't. The blood…too much maybe? Or am I just tired. Either way…I still need to stay awake. Come on…you can do it…**I** can do it.

If only I could just….Ugh….Grrr...Agh….That's it…just turn over and I'll be ok.

Ah…that's better. The ceiling's black too. I am really beginning to hate that color.

But it's a shade. Oops. Sorry, my bad.

Please tell me, that is water on my back. Very, sticky…and **thick** water. Alright. Here's the plan. I reach over my back…Take your time. No need to rush. After all, my body feels like it's on fire. And I can barely lift a dang limb. But it's ok…

Not bad. But that is **not** water on my fingers….Oh god…It's my blood….

From my neck.

I'll just lightly touch it. Of course there is no wound Joe, it's all your imagination. Just like those monkeys. (I thought those were real.)

**There's definitely a wound!**

Do you think it will scar? I am not going to die am I?

Dear God, if you can save me now….  
Please do.

* * *

"He's in an unstable condition. It's almost like his body is ready to function but his brain is not." 

"What do you mean _doctor_?"

"What I mean to say is…He's healthy. His physical health is great. But his mental…"

(Growl.) "Go on."

"…seems to be unstable. He's not a vegetable, but it seems like he's lost in his own mind. And his brain activity is enormous."

"Own mind?"

"Dreaming. He's dreaming."

"Are you sure?"

"Or-"

"**There's an 'or'!"**

"- he's re-living memories."

………………………..

A/N: I dunno...Should i redo it?Tell me what you think! Please! (gives puppy dog eyes) Now how can you resist that?


	5. Owari for some

**Warning: MAJOR and complete ANGST and yaoi. If you are not 13 or older. Leave now.**

**Thank you reviewers.**

_Kaiba's thoughts._

**Chapter 5  
_Water Logged: Owari_**

"We've done the cat scan and surgery."

"And?"

Pause.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba. But it's unlike we've ever seen."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come. We'll talk."

* * *

He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. He's known him – what? – almost his whole life? And he disappears for almost a fortnight. And then returns with no memory. Why was this bugging him so? It's not like he cared for the boy anyways. He was just a lowlife, mangy Mutt. That always had his attention. Even when he didn't want to even acknowledge him for the day. But the way his hair moved when he swiveled around to greet the face of his rival. It was like silk that bounced around his face. Or the way his cheeks would heat up when he got really irritated. (It was almost like he was blushing.) And would clench his fist to stop from actually tackling Kaiba to the ground because of the insults that he would throw at him.

But no matter how much he got angry. He never made any contact.

No punching.

Just empty threats.

Kaiba admired him for that.

Why was he thinking like this?

Just because the Mutt ended up in the infirmary, doesn't mean he should be changing any judgment on him. He was still the same beat down and empty-minded clueless dog that he was.

But **that** dog was lying in a hospital bed.

Kaiba clenched his fists. He stared out into the park's pond as the sun suffused the sky to blood red. He could still hear the doctor's voice echoing in his head as the memories flooded with anticipation.

"_Come. We'll talk." The man immediately left the room and out into the hall. _

_Kaiba quickly followed the white coat. "Where are you talking me?"_

"_To the laboratory." _

**xxx**

"_Good morning Dr. Mochizuki."_

" '_Morning. Could you get me that report I filed not more than an hour ago? And where is the entity?"_

"_Yes sir. And they are working on it in the laboratory now." A few moments and papers shuffled, "here you go sir." _

"_Thank you. Follow me Mr. Kaiba." _

_Seto kept his patience in check as he followed the coat once again down a hall and through a door into another room. It was empty except for the one-way mirror, which overlooked the laboratory. _

_Kaiba walked up to it, "What is going on?" he questioned._

"_I told you. It's unlike we've ever seen. We have to take extra precautions." _

_Teal eyes narrowed at the laboratory suits the men were wearing. He growled, "You better explain." _

_The doctor stepped up to Kaiba and held out the paper his assistant handed him earlier. "This is what we are dealing with." _

_Kaiba glanced down at the paper. His eyes widened as he scanned. _

"_Unidentified object – found imbedded in his skull – not on charts –_

"_What the hell does this mean!" _

"_It's exactly what it says." The doctor glanced out the one-way mirror before walking up to the wall and pressing an intercom, "Bring in the object." He turned back to Kaiba as he stared at him in bewilderment. "Mr. Kaiba. We did the cat scan-"_

_Seto clenched his teeth, "We already went through this!"_

"_Yes sir I understand. But what we _**found**_ we haven't talked about." the same door that they entered through opened. Kaiba's eyes glared at the person clothed in one of the suits as they handed a plastic bag over to the doctor. He nodded in acknowledgement before he walked away through the closed door again. _

"_This," The doctor held up the bag, "is what we found in Mr. Wheelers skull almost at his base."_

_Kaiba grabbed the bag without thinking as the doctor continued. "The object you now hold has baffled us all. We have run tests and done almost everything and anything in our will to find out what it is. But the minerals, oxides and sanctities are off _**or**_ not on the charts."_

"_You've got to be kidding me."_

"_No. I assure you, I am not."_

_All Kaiba could do was stare at the object in his hand. It looked like a rock no bigger than a necklace bead. It held the color of metallic. _

**Wheeler, I refuse to believe you were abducted. **

* * *

He just couldn't – didn't – want to believe. But it explains everything that has been happing. It explains his memory loss. Or why all of the sudden he was getting good grades. And perfect attendance.

Wheeler had become someone's lab rat. Or –

Lab dog.

_What if there are others?_

Gritting his teeth, he turned around and walked in the direction of the hospital.

* * *

He looks pathetic. Just plain…pathetic.

A few days have passed and nothing. He's just a body lying there on the bed. As for himself, Kaiba, he had become a vigilant hawk. _Wheeler almost looks_….

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

Kaiba reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his phone. It vibrated in his hand before he answered it, "Seto Kaiba. Speak."

"Seto. Have you watched the news lately?" Mokuba sounded feign – like he was hiding something.

"No."

"I think you should. I'll talk to you later." It was a rush. It ended too promptly.

His ear immediately heard the dial tone. He hung up and hastily put the cell in his pocket. Standing up, he took one glance at the blonde before leaving the room. Walking into a waiting room of some kind, he switched on the television. He glanced to one of the corners to find a couple crying. He had the copious of feelings to keep watching and find out why. But instead, he looked away and ignored them. He turned his attention back to the TV. Reaching up, he changed the channel to the news.

"- ten or fifteen minutes. Highway 39 has been blocked by an accident. It is said that the car randomly swerved and tumbled. The cause is unknown, but the owner of the car has been identified as Jonas Wheeler." The woman speaking on the television glanced sideways before relying, "We have just recently been notified that the owner of the car has been pronounced dead on impact."

Kaiba's eyes widened. He switched the electronic off before leaving the area. (Without a second glance at the couple.)

Opening the door, he slipped inside.

He faced the body on the bed, "Wheeler. I'm sorry." Kaiba shifted from one foot to the other. "Your old man, he was in an accident." Seto stepped closer to Joey's figure. He reached out to grab his hand. He hesitated and withdrew. _This isn't right._ Instead, Kaiba grabbed a chair and sat next to the bed. "I don't know how to say this, even though I have been here almost everyday talking to you, but-"

"Mr. Kaiba?" Seto looked up to see Dr. Mochizuki standing in the doorway, "Can I talk to you?"

"We'll finish this later." The brunette whispered as he stood up without nodding or acknowledgement at the doctor and walked towards the door. Seto followed the doctor out into the hall. "What!"

"We were just notified about Mr. Wheeler's father." He glanced at the slightly ajar door, "I am terribly sorry…"

Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"But that is not what I came here to talk about. The object that we pulled…it's like he can't live without it. Over the last three days I have watched his life seep. I haven't said anything because I thought he'd be right back up again. But the truth is, w-we're loosing him."

Blue eyes narrowed as Kaiba hissed, "Loosing? Loosing who? You better not mean-"

"Yes I mean your blond friend that is currently lying in that hospital room behind you."

"A few days ago, you told me he was healthy!" Clenching his teeth, Kaiba turned around to face the door, "Get every eligible doctor out here. You will, I repeat, **will** do everything in your power to keep him alive." Without further ado, the brunette swept into the room and closed the door.

Kaiba stepped up to the bed once again. This time, he didn't hesitate to engulf the blonde's hand with his own. On the inside he felt helpless. Joey Wheeler was now in the same boat he was. He had become an orphan. But the difference was crystal clear.

He was dying.

And he, himself wasn't.

Seto tightened his grip on the blonde's hand. Closing his eyes, Kaiba sat down in the chair behind him and laid his head on their interlocked hands. For a mere moment, Kaiba almost imagined the blonde gripping back.

_So_…._Helpless_…

* * *

"Mr. Kaiba."

Seto sat up slowly and tried to counter the dizziness in his vision. He blinked and realized he was still in the hospital. He glanced down and realized that his hand was still entwined with the blonde's and let go. He stood up and faced the nurse. "What?" His voice was raspy.

"Visiting hours is over. You need to-"

"I'm not leaving and that is final. Now leave."

"Yes sir." The nurse almost looked angry.

Kaiba turned towards the blonde on the bed. It then dawned on him…_He still doesn't know_…Seto sat back down. He groped for Joey's hand and held it firmly.

"Wheeler…Your old man…He's-" Kaiba couldn't finish.

For the first time in his life, he choked for words.

Seto stood up, "God Mutt. Wake-up!" He waited.

Nothing happened.

Not even the flick of wrist, or furrow of an eyebrow.

Just, nothing.

Kaiba stared at the blonde's eyelashes. "Wake-up Wheeler. I am sick of watching over you. And I am sick of being here because your so-called friends don't know you are here."

Seto could just hear is voice now, "Then leave Moneybags. No one asked you to be here!"

But he would answer, "No. Who would pay for the medical bills?" He would only use it as an excuse of course.

Joey being as stubborn as he was would declare, "Get outta here! I can pay for it on my own! Nobody needs your help!"

But Kaiba wouldn't let him live it down and would counter, "And where would you get the money!"

"I'll work!"

"No one hires dogs."

"Shut up Moneybags. Just because you have a company-"

Kaiba kissed him.

The conversation was going nowhere. Plus, the blond needed to be shut up. Even if it was an exaggeration.

Kaiba pulled back, "Joey…if not for yourself, then for me…wake-up." He was pleading. Begging the motionless boy to wake-up. All of a sudden he wanted to see the smile that could brighten anyone's day. The eyes that could put a shine in your own eyes. And hear the laugh that could make you join in with a little chuckle of your own.

Anything.

He wanted him back.

"Joey," he pleaded, "please…wake-up."

The brunette started slipping his trench coat off his shoulders. He placed it on the chair; Kaiba didn't know what he was doing until he was already lying next to the blond. He shifted up the bed so Joey's head was lying on his chest as he had his arms around the blonde. Seto leaned down to whisper in the boy's ear, "I know we have had our differences, but I care about you Joe. And I don't care if your memory was stolen from you…but I promise…**I promise** I won't let anyone steal **you** away from **me**." Placing his chin on his head, Kaiba closed his eyes.

He disregarded the white patch on the base of his head and neck.

He didn't want to believe it.

All he wanted was the snotty blonde back.

* * *

Kaiba's eyes flickered open. How long has it been? What time was it? Glancing over at the clock on the wall, he noticed it was past midnight. He was asleep no longer than an hour or two. He sighed. He went to tighten his grip around Wheeler, but he felt something. On his chest. Seto slightly sat up and looked down at his upper body. Somehow, Joey had his hands up his shirt. But…How? Kaiba's eyes trailed up to the blonde's eyelids. Only, he couldn't see them.

Honey-due eyes stared back at him under blonde silk strands.

Kaiba's eyes widened. Deep inside of him…he felt happy.

He was about to back up when the hands under his shirt found their way to his waistline. He stopped.

"Joey-"

"Shh…"

His hands were loosening his belt.

"What the heck are you-"

"Shut it Moneybags."

Kaiba's leg was going numb. He shifted but only found Joey's hands farther down his slacks. One of them resided against his hip as the other nicked at the waistline of his boxers.

"Joey."

"That's my name. Don't wear it out." Kaiba's eyes widened as he was being pulled down on top of the blond. The **hand** slid down farther.

Seto's breath seemed to get heavy.

"Stop it Mutt."

"Or what?"

"I'll-"

"You can't do anything. We're in a hospital. And you are at **my** command."

"No I'm no-"

Joey slowly brushed his lips over Kaiba's. "It's nothing you haven't done before. Especially when you kissed me earlier."

"Y-You…heard….er…felt that?"

"I heard everything." Kaiba watched as Joey's eyes dimmed slightly.

"I'm sorry."

"Do you know if they were able to save the body? You know…for a funeral?"

Kaiba shook his head, but watched as silent tears make their way down Joey's cheeks. Gulping down his pride, he ignored the fact where Joey's hands were, and bent down and kissed the droplets away. "Shhh…It will be ok." The brunette watched as the blonde slowly calmed down and stared back into Seto's eyes.

"You may be a rich prat . . .but I am sorry for everything I have caused."

"Mutt. Save it."

"Why! Bec-"

"You need your rest and sleep. I need to get the doctor in here and tell him you are awake."

"Fat chance."

"Dog – I am warning you. You are sick." He growled.

"You know. I believe you."

"You should."

"That's not what I am talking about moneybags."

"Then-"

"What would you say if I said it back?"

"What back?"

"I never hated you. In fact…I care about you too."

"You are delusional. I am getting the-"

"Stop acting sober. As I said, you are at **my** command."

Kaiba gasped!

Joey smirked.

The blond quickly covered Kaiba's mouth with his own before the brunette could retort about where his hands were.

* * *

The brunette's eyelids fluttered. It was still dark inside the room. He must have fallen asleep. Lifting his head from Joey's he glanced at the clock on the wall. He could barely make out the numbers before the outline of the figures dawned in his mind.

4:13 AM.

Sighing, Kaiba closed his eyes again and replaced his chin on top of the silken tresses of Joey. Tightening his grip around the blonde he remembered something. His cheeks warmed up at the thought. It was kind of weird to see the blond as something more than a friend. Would it come true if he woke?

Kaiba's face disheartened. The dream…It felt so real.

For a second it felt like deja'vu. Shifting his leg, he could feel the blood circulate it.

"Thank you….Moneybags."

It took a moment for Kaiba to realize it** wasn't** his imagination.

"Jo-"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

"Joey! **Joey**!" Kaiba screamed as he jumped off the bed. He threw open the door and shrieked, "DOCTOR! WE NEED A DOCTOR!" The brunette was shoved aside as he watched almost a dozen people run towards or inside the blonde's room.

He couldn't take it any longer. His knees buckled as he collapsed on them. He smothered his face with his hands. The **one **and **only** tear escaped his grasp as he inhaled to get a hold of himself. This wasn't happening.

_It's a dream! I know it is! Please let this be a dream!_

Kaiba sat on the ground by himself. . . . maybe … somehow…the dream really happened. If only he hadn't been so water logged with his pride, Joey might have had a chance. The brunette stood up from the ground. He had to be strong.

Besides, he had a **promise** to keep.

* * *

-Owari for some-

* * *

A/N: You pick if you want it to be your ending. IF not...read the alternate ending...Chapter Six 


	6. Owari alt

**Warning: Shounen-ai WARNING. If you are not 13 or older. Leave now.**

**Alright. I completely redid the chapter. COMPLETELY. I must tell you the truth; I wasn't happy with the last chapter…. But here's the new chapter. An alternate ending if you might say. But I am still not sure If I have actually captured everything that needed to be answered. Don't be shy. Ask the questions.**

**Thank you:**

**Doomed to Ekko  
****Sakusha Saelbu  
****...  
****FireieGurl  
****Red Eyes White Dragon  
****HellsEternalFlame  
****Sukara-Nodori**

**  
****Sakusha Saelbu  
****Growing Pain  
****Red Eyes White Dragon  
****Katherine**

_Kaiba's thoughts.  
_

**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES! **

Written by Chika of the high Mts  
written 7/25/05 – revised 8/5/05 – updated 8/5/05

**Chapter 5  
_Water Logged: Owari_**

My head so hurts….If I could just move –

"Mutt. This is all your fault."

What? Why is this all my fault? Wait – WHAT is my entire fault! I don't remember doing anything! Yeah yeah, so maybe the dancing in little pink tutu was a little extreme when I was ten, but hey, if someone dared **you** to do the same thing for twenty bucks then I think you'd do it too! So it is not just me… So there! I kinda feel like I am talking to myself again.

"If you could just wake-up from this stupid hospital bed then-"

HOLD ON! I'm in a hospital bed? Who? What? Why? When? How! I want answers, and I want 'em now! Please Explain.

"-find out where you have been all this time."

Could you back up…I missed the last few sentences. By the way, let me ask you a question. Who **are** you?

"Yugi, and Tristan are coming tomorrow."

So that only leaves Tea and Bakura. So the person I must be talking too…Mokuba? No…the voice is to low and raspy. But the only person I know – No WAY! Well, it does sound like his voice! Yo moneybags! Where's Tea and Bakura? Wait. Tea? Bakura? I know them. They were in the picture I had stuffed in my pocket before any of this happened. You know it's funny. The last time I remember seeing Tea and Bakura – HOLY SHIT! I remember!

Kaiba! KAIBA! I remember my friends!

Move arms! I command you to move! Eyes open! I command you!

Dang this isn't working. But if it did, I could just hug the man right now!

I didn't say that and you didn't hear me say it. He's saying something again, "Mutt. I respect you-" Whoa…I guess me collapsing had really done something to him "-but you're an idiot." All my respect for you as gone down the toilet. And to **think** I would have hugged you. Insert mental shaking of the head. I am very disappointed. "How they heck did to you get a microchip embedded into your skull?"

That's a question we'll all ask. Including me. Nods head. Yup.

Oh. But guess what? I kinda remember what happened that night. Only bits and pieces of it…but it's still a well worth story to tell. Want me to tell you? It will be our little secret. You see, I was walking home late one night from work. And yes it was the day we had the picture taken like you said; I remember because right after I had to book-it home in order go get to work on time. But you don't need to know any of this because it's not part of the point. So –

"Mr. Kaiba."

Who's that? Kaiba…ya gonna answer me? Come on boy! Speak! Bark!

What's happening? I can hear footsteps.

Damn. I wish I could open my eyes.

"We are to undergo with the surgery in an hour. But I want to let you know that his medical-"

"I'll pay for them."

A bit of silence followed. Maybe the doc needs some kind of assurance that Moneybags can pay. I'll give it to him: YO! Doc – this man is the CEO of a **huge** corporation and makes a **ton **of money! Give the man what he wants!

… This bed is really irritating against my skin. I wish I could move. The sheets almost feel like wool.

"Tell me Dr. Mochizuki, Wheeler, will he-"

"Everything will be fine. I assure you. And you have my word as a doctor."

Aww…that's good to know. I'll be – wait! **I**, as in Joey Wheeler, will be going into surgery! Mental faint.

"I'll leave you with Mr. Wheeler for now."

How could this be happening to me!

Stupid truck.

Oh yeah! Kaiba back here! I need to tell you the rest of my story! Whoa. He's actually grabbing a chair. So where was I? Oh, that's right. I was walking home from work, and let me tell you, it was really late at night. Maybe one or two in the morning. Anyways, I was just minding my own business, when this truck –

"Wheeler I have to tell you something."

Ok. Shoot. It's not like I can't listen anyways. I'm all ears. Literally. I'm stuck on a bed, in a hospital. With you. And I can hear everything that happens, but not see. So…ok, maybe I am getting a little ahead of myself. I heard the doctor leave. Plus, the room must be white. How do I know? 'Cause we're in a freaking hospital! The door's to my right. And you, Kaiba, are on my left sitting in a chair. When did you get that close? Kaiba you are invading my personal space! I thought we agree-

He's holding my hand!

It's actually warm. And it feels nice. So I'll let it pass this time. But it doesn't mean I'll **not** pound you next time. When I am awake that is.

– Oh yeah, Kaiba was saying something.

"Just because you are in a hospital, nothing between us changes when you get out of this." Oh yeah? Thanks I care about you to. Mentally rolls eyes. Let me ask you a question. If nothing changes, then why are you holding my hand? Ha! I'd like to see you answer that one!

He can't even hear me. Why do I even bother?

"I hate the way you look." **Ah thanks. I hate the way you look too. So I guess we could say the feelings mutual**. "You are such a dog." **And you're a pig**. "But I admire the way you take everything I throw." **And you're…wait…was that a compliment**? "You never throw a punch." **Yes I do**. **Yugi's always holding me back.** "Yugi doesn't count." **Yes he does**! "Either does Tristan." **Don't bring him into this**! "But I could bet you, that if we were in the same room by ourselves, you'd never admit physical injury." **Oh hell I would! Don't make assumptions**! "They say that if you hate someone. You want to be like them." **NOW you are making assumptions!** "I could never want to be like you." **Thank you**. "But I do admire you." **Why? You are the one with all the money**! "You have a baby sister-" **We are not bringing her into this! I repeat NOT**!"-and you look after her. Exactly the way I look after Mokuba." **Why are we discussing this anyways? We are not getting anywhere with this.** "Mutt. I want to say thank you-" **And for what I might ask that I might be getting such a gesture**? "-for always putting up with me."

That's it? That's it! Don't you get up and walk away from me!

Ok ok…but please don't get up! Don't leave me. I–I can't believe I am saying this, but please stay! I don't want to be alone. That's all I have ever felt sense I was gone. You don't even know what I've gone through. And gosh, either do I. But I guess it's just an added bonus that I remember some things huh? Ah come on – Please don't leave me! Please! Kaiba – "Kaiba wait!"

Did I just say that out loud?

The room's silent. I still haven't opened my eyes yet. Maybe I should.

Alright here I go.

The moment of truth.

I can't open them.

Why? Why can't I open them!

It's like they are glued shut!

There are footsteps at the door. Kaiba! Don't leave! I'll do anything!

"Mr. Kaiba. We are ready."

"Wait for five more minutes. I want to talk to Wheeler."

"But Mr. Kaiba, you have been here for an hour-"

"I said leave."

"Yes sir." The door shut. Was that the doctor? It sounded like an assistant. Maybe the doctor was behind him. I dunno I guess I am making this stuff up to make sure everything is OK in my head. That sounds reasonable enough.

"I heard you talk Mutt. Speak."

To tell you the truth, I would if I could. The last time was a slip up. An accident. It wasn't supposed to happen. Or was it? Now I am confusing myself. I seem to do that a lot.

"Wheeler."

What! I can't help it! If I could I'd say: Stay with me! Two weeks was long enough.

Maybe I'd add some fake tears to bring Moneybags down to his knees and actually have some kind of emotions towards me. Make him feel bad.

"Open your eyes Mutt."

I can't.

"Bull."

What?

"Open them or I'll do it for you."

You wouldn't.

"Would you like to find out?"

Am I speaking aloud?

NO no! Stop! I don't want to open my eyes! Owowowowowow – you are hurting me!

Too bright! Wow – you did it! My eyes are open! Hey Kaiba….never mind. The look on your face is telling me to shut up at the moment.

The brunette didn't bother to inquire that a certain someone was about to go into surgery. Maybe I should have really been prepared for this. I closed my eyes again. _I'm asleep._ I'll just pretend and maybe he'll go away. Leave sooner or later. My eyes hurt. I think it's from the sudden light exposure. Or overexposure. Whichever. What if I go blind! I know what I'll do. I'll sue Kaiba! That will sure dampen his mood along with his company!

I'm lying down. I'm pretty sure I am. Kinda random. Well, not really, 'cause Kaiba's looming over me. The light that was shining through my eyelids has suddenly disappeared. And the only other person in the room is him. So……

"Look at me Wheeler."

I blink. Ok…It was more of the fluttering of the eyelashes because my eyes hurt from the light. Well. I'm staring at him now.

"How much did you hear?"

I shrug as if I'm casual and it's an everyday thing, "um…everything?"

"Oh really?"

I slightly nod. Maybe since I'm in a hospital he won't kill me.… (Gulp) yet. Maybe I shouldn't have told him to wait. I guess I can be alone a little while longer until Yugi gets here. But then I'll have a lot of explaining to do. I kind of feel bad now. I shouldn't have called him a midget. Although…you can't hide the fact that he's small you know. I was still outta line.

"Are you going to answer me or what?"

I gulp, "No."

He raises a brow. I don't know what happened. Because one minute he is looming over me and the next he is at the door.

"Kaiba! Don't!" I sound like I'm begging. What's up with that? And to Kaiba nonetheless. He turns around and expects me to explain. I sucked in some breath before actually letting it go, "How long have I been in here."

He shrugs, "If you tell me, I'll tell you." I narrow my eyes in a glare. How dare he. That evil little….fine. He wins. BUT only this once.

I can't speak forever lying down. I turned my head to look to my left. Maybe I could find the little control thingy that could help me sit up. Shifting my body weight I tried to pry up and down the bed. Nope. It's not on my left. About to turn over I suddenly feel the bed move up. I looked up to watch Kaiba handle the remote control like a third arm. His expression seemed neutral. And yet…amused. I would have growled. But I didn't want to start a fight at the moment. I sighed. For some reason, he knew I had given up and helped me. I watched as Kaiba put the control down and walk back to the chair he was previously sitting in. "Spill it."

I shifted unconsciously, "Where do I start."

"Make is short. You have to go into surgery in less than 45 seconds."

"WHAT!"

Kaiba smirked and sat back in the chair, "Are you going to share?"

"What for!"

"They have found a microchip embedded in your neck near the base of your skull. That's what they think it is anyway."

"Oh that."

Kaiba sat up. His eyes iced over, "What do you mean 'Oh that' Wheeler?"

I gulped. Maybe I should wait out the extra fifteen or thirty seconds before the assistant comes through the door. Yup. That's what I'll do. I'm gonna keep my mouth shut. I won't speak until the assistant or doctor comes through the door when I have to go into surgery.

Holy shit. Surgery. I-I'm g-going into s-surgery. My eyes widened. "Kaiba! I won't die in there will I!"

"Die? Die in where? What the heck are you talking about-?"

"Enough with the dog jokes! The surgery! I'm not gonna die am I? I'm too young!"

I could have retorted when Kaiba rolled his eyes. But the door flew open. Five minutes….just went down the drain. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I looked back from Kaiba to the doctor or whoever was in the doorway.

"Mr. Wheeler you're awake. It's nice to finally see you after six hours."

I have been asleep for six hours? Imagine my face deadpanned. I have been out cold for six straight hours. From what? It was only a little headache. And that was before I collapsed into –

I didn't collapse into Kaiba's arms did I? That would be embarrassing. But from the way he's acting…. Why else would he be here? To annoy me? Wait. That sounds even more logical than the first reason. Damn.

"What are you doing?" I stared at what I could guess was the assistant. Or nurse. He smiled before replying, "We're going to switch you to this bed before we take you down to the surgical room." My eyes widened. He quickly removed the covered on top of me. I swiveled around to glare at Kaiba, "If I don't come outta this alive. I'll haunt you for the rest of my life."

A grunt was heard before I realized I was being pushed down on the second bed. ….How the heck did I end up on this so quick? "Lay down and down move." Why shouldn't I move?

"Kaiba!" I almost screamed. What was my problem? Kaiba's eyebrow rose. I ignored it and grabbed for his hand. I don't care if I look like a five-year-old. I don't wanna go into surgery! My grip must have been iron because the nurse that suddenly started pushing the bed didn't know I had latched onto Kaiba. He leaned forward not to fall and fell against the bed. Our chests clashed. I gripped the front of his shirt, "Please don't let-"

"Wheeler let go of me."

"No! Please! Listen to me Kaiba. I don't want to be alone! At least be-" the bed started moving towards the exit of the room. I dragged Kaiba along with us. "-here when I get out!" We turned a corner. I never knew they could push a bed this fast! Where they heck were they going! Rhetorical question. But why the hurry! There is no need to hurry! Take your pretty little time. The bed stopped. I gripped harder around Kaiba's neck.

"Wheeler let me go." He seethed.

I slowly let go. But in the process gripped a hold of his wrists. "Kaiba please." I begged. I gave him the doggy eyes while I was at it.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine." I let go as the bed went through two double doors. I glanced at his figure watching me. I clenched my teeth to keep from screaming at the top of my lungs "KAIBA SAVE ME!" Keeping the words to myself, I watched as the hallway zoomed. I was suddenly pushed into a room. I hate doctors. And yet I knew where this was leading. I dunno (must have zoned out again) because I was on a bed and now underneath a whole bunch of lights. And I mean a **whole** bunch of lights. Bright ones I might add. Then I was all of a sudden staring at the face of a doctor.

"I want you to count down from 100."

What is **that**? I was about to ask but **it** was placed over my mouth. Alright, I might as well cooperate. I hate this room though. 100. Its white as always. And I am not exactly liking the tools that are sitting on the tray – 99 – next to my head. 98. Wow. The room's gotten fuzzy. 97. Sleep time. 9 –

…

"He's out."

* * *

Ouch…my head. Again. Why does this always happen to me? 

"Shhhh…quiet!" Why does that sound so familiar? I know I have heard that voice before. I really don't care right now. Doc – I think the painkillers are wearing off. I groggily sat up. Well, since I was already half sittin up and half lying there I guess all I really had to do was actually open my eyes. Too bad Kaiba isn't anywhere around to open them for me. It seems I am having a hard time at actually getting used to the light around here. Maybe there is just something wrong with the lighting in the hospital. Yeah – that's it. It's the lighting. They must use those really brightly suffused lights that take up all the energy around the town.

Breathe deeply. Now I think I am just over exaggerating. I think I always am when I am at a panic. Either that or…. (Come back to me on that.)

"Joey?" Soft. Smooth. Like a girl's. Or a really feminine boy. It might be the drugs I'm on. It could be a man's voice. But I don't think that is it. Well I guess right now would be a good time to actually open my eyes. I raised my hand and pressed it to my eye lids. I have the icky feeling that I am being watched. Removing my hands I blinked back at everyone in the room. Was it tomorrow today already?

Yugi, and Tristan stood on the rights side while a raven-haired kid stood on the left. I wasn't looking at them though. I was surprised to see Kaiba sitting directly in front of me in a chair leaning against the wall. That chair never occupied that space until now. Mirth was all I felt before I leaned against the pillows and allowed Yugi and Tristan's questions hit me with full force.

"Where were you?" – "How do you feel?" – "Are you ok?" – "Does your head hurt?" – "How are the drugs?" (That was obviously Tristan.) – "Joey?"

So Mokuba was the one who sounded like the girl. Well, could you blame him? He's not exactly a full-fledged teenager. And I don't think he's exactly hit puberty yet. So…he's still got that girlish voice. All of us have had that. My eyes still hadn't left Kaiba. I think he was staring back but I wasn't sure. Guess I was in la-la land while everyone had their questions aimed at me. I'll have to talk to the police won't I? And explain a few things that I don't want to remember.

"….um…" I reached up to scratch the back of my neck. I couldn't exactly do what I planned. A patch covered the area and burned when I lightly touched it. My eyes widened. So…I had the surgery already? That was fast. Bringing my hand back down, I looked at my lap.

"Guys…Maybe we should leave. You know, go get some dinner or something."

"What! Why! I want to talk- Ouch!" Tristan glared at Yugi and followed both him and Yugi out the door. I just couldn't take my eyes off my lap.

"Look at me Joey."

He actually called me…

…I looked up. Kaiba no longer was in the chair but back to standing in the same spot on my left. He looked…just plain bad. Haggard.

"What the heck happened to you? You look like you haven't even slept in a week-"

"Joey." Alright alright. I'll let you talk. But this will be the **only** time I let you do that. "What happened?"

Blunt. Very blunt.

My lap became interesting again.

"A truck. I was walking home late. I dunno maybe one or two in the morning. It came outta nowhere." I paused. What could I tell him after that? It was almost a blurr…I remember who my friends are. Isn't that supposed to be the real issue? I remember them. But why can't I remember the incident?

"And?" he inferred.

"I-I was shoved…kidnapped…abducted or something. I can't really…it's a blur. Oh! And there was this bright light….But I was in a room for two weeks. Black." Gazing my eyes up his body I came to his face, "Everything was black. The room was small." For some reason my eyes are staring to water. "And three figures. They…they did this to me." Meaning to or not, my hand was on my neck. "I-I…" broke down. I guess being alone for so long…And thinking that I had no one all my life, when in reality, I did. But for the pitiful two weeks I was brainwashed to believe I had no one. I was dejected. Ignored. Heartbroken. Overlooked. Alone.

I covered my face with my hands. I couldn't let Kaiba see me like this. My shoulders trembled as I tried not to cry. I shuttered the breath I inhaled before I wiped any trace of tears away from my face.

"Stop it Mutt."

I sniffed again before turning my puffy face towards Kaiba. He continued, "You're not alone. And never have." He almost looked like he shook his head slightly. But I couldn't tell what was fact from hallucination at the moment. "I don't know what happened to you. And perhaps I don't want to know, but you're Joey Wheeler, best friends with Tea, Yugi, Tristan, Bakura," He looked my directly in the eyes, "Mokuba."

A sudden feeling washed over me, "You?"

I blinked. He didn't** respond**….

It would be impossible. Did the sun come up on the west side? Or maybe the earth finally started rotating the other way. I dunno what is happening here –

Silence.

I didn't know what to say. And frankly, I think Kaiba has said enough for today. **More** than I think he wanted to say too. Or I wanted to hear. My mouth is dry. If only I had a cup. The saliva in my mouth will do.

Gulp.

I'm not nervous nope. And Kaiba did **not** move closer. Nope. I am hallucinating I know I am. I cannot not be. (Screw negatives! It makes perfect sense to me!) Ya know what I mean?

Well I now know not to get distracted with my own thoughts with Kaiba in the room. Why? It might be that fact that he is gone. Yup. Outta the room. History. Oh wait…here comes Mokuba. He's not looking to happy. He looks nervous. If I could (but I am not that mean) I would tell him to stop twisting his hands like that. Oh! And to drink something or eat something. He looks as pale as an egg. And that is really pale-pale.

"Joey…I-I…Oh god…" Tears came down his cheeks. What? What's going on? Is it something I should know about? Where's Yugi? And Tristan? They were with him just a min-

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

I jumped. Stupid phone. **And** Kaiba's still in the room. He decided to take the seat next to my bed. But I don't remember him getting there. Well, including that I was bugged with my own thoughts and when I happened to look up Mokuba was walking through the door…I guess that kinda fits.

Well, Kaiba is now preoccupied with the cell in his hand. I turn back to Mokuba. He stepped up to the bed. I wanted to ask what the matter was but he looked like fish outta water. No words could escape from his mouth.

Swallow.

It's got nothing to do with Yugi…right? Or Tristan?

Please tell me that they are alright! Tell me that they didn't get eaten by whales! Or stomped on by a hundred foot clown and is being lifted into the ICU.

_Snap!_

I turned towards Kaiba. Great. He's off the phone. Joy will now overtake my body and I'll do the cha-cha.

Kaiba gulped.

When does he **ever** gulp!

"Jonas Wheeler-" What does this have to do with me old' pops? "- was in an accident."

If my body didn't hurt and feel like it was on fire….I'd jump Kaiba (don't take that the wrong way, 'cause that's not what I meant) and kill him. (See.)

…

Is that why Yugi and Tristan are gone? To give me some space or something? Doesn't that just dampen your mood? When you need your friends the most, they bail on ya. How convenient. What am I going to do?

"He didn't make it."

Just what I wanted to hear. He's blunt. Like a human machine. You know what Kaiba? I hate you. I hate your bluntness. If I could walk around right now (as I have said) I'll kill you.

"Are you going to say anything?" I tuned to look at Mokuba.

"What is there to say? That I feel like crap? Or the fact that for the past two weeks I have been brainwashed into thinking I have been alone all my life and when I finally…no…_actually_ remember my past, I learn that my father was killed in a freak accident. And I don't have any money to pay for the medical bills for myself; let alone for my dad's funeral." I leered at Mokuba, "I don't think there is anything **to** say." I snapped my mouth shut and glared at the wall ahead of me, "call the doc."

"What? Why."

"I need to talk with him."

I didn't see the face Mokuba gave me before he walked out of the room again. I snapped my head up when the door closed leaving four people in the room.

"Yes Joseph?"

"Pull the plugs. I don't wanna be here any more." I sat up. The face I was giving the doctor clearly said I wasn't joking.

"You can't be serious Joey!" I didn't want to look at Mokuba. His eyes must have been the size of saucers.

I clutched my cheek. Ouch. That hurt. And I wasn't prepared for it. I hate you Kaiba. Really…I do. I faced him. His expression was neutral as he stared at me. "Don't you ever speak like that again." He hissed. He slaps hard.

And I didn't.

* * *

"Yo Kaiba! Where's the salt?" I hollered from the kitchen. I shoved the spices and seasonings to the side as I rummaged through the silver kitchen cabinet. 

"**You will be living on my premises until you are eighteen or until I see fit that you can live on your own." **

"**I don't wanna freaking live with you!"**

"**Oh come on Joey….It's not like big brother will kill you or anything."**

"**I just got out of the hospital, explained myself to the police, buried me ole man and wish to live in peace. Oh, and lets not forget the memory loss I have to gain. So I'll stay here and hope it comes back. I deem myself worthy for that."**

"**So you are saying you are worthy to be alone again, Mutt? Even after all you have been through?" **

**Gulp "I didn't say that."**

"**Then stay with us Joey. Come on! As long as you live under our roof, I promise that I won't let big bro hurt a hair on your body."**

"**And if he does?"**

"**Then we will give you a million bucks and you can do whatever you will with it." **

"**Really-"**

"**Now wait just a min-"**

"**Shut it Kaiba. You heard the little man. I live under your roof or you give me the million."**

"**But-"**

"**Big brother…."**

"**Fine." **

"God Mutt. You can't do anything." A hand reached up and grabbed the salt. I swear it wasn't there before. The salt appeared outta nowhere. I bet it hears Kaiba's voice and – POOF – it's there. Because it wasn't there when I first opened the cabinet.

I spun around to face Kaiba's smug face, "Hold on! I came in here to get it so give it to me!" He held the salt like he owned it.…. (Shut it. I didn't ask for your opinion.)

"No."

"Why you-" I lunged at him. He dropped the salt and we slammed into counter behind him. Now don't get me wrong or anything, but I didn't mean for it to end up like this. He's tall right? Who knew the couther was below his waist. Because I didn't and frankly….I **wish** I had. Since being on top of Kaiba…**on top** his counter is kind of….um…how do I say this…uncomfortable?

Did I tell you I came here yesterday? After being in the hospital for a week and then burying your old man, you'd think they'd have a new set of clothes for you. But unfortunately I don't. Mokuba said something about getting more, but who knows what the kid was saying while he was on the Xbox. Oh! He has a very nice home. Big…home. Ok ok, I'll be more realistic. Big castle slash mansion slash HUGE house slash home. Oh..right….back to reality.

He has a small waist… Shakes head I didn't….nope… I did not. And you didn't hear anything. And **no **I am not straddling his waist; I am merely sitting on it.

His eyes are really blue. Really…really… Gulp I'm actually liking the look on his face. He looks nervous. Hmmm I just got an idea….

Grasping his hands I held them above his head. Well well, if it isn't Mr. Vulnerable. His hands are soft. Does he use lotion? That's kinda weird. I never thought of that before. I could just see the headlines now: "**Young CEO of Kaiba Corp has taken liking to _Dove._" **That would actually make my day. Chuckle Oh yeah…Kaiba…The guy I am **sitting** on.

"Dog pile on top of the counter. Very nice." I didn't want to look. I already know Mokuba is standing in the doorway smirking one of the Kaiba smirks. I don't even need to look to confirm because Kaiba is growling from underneath me. _Step. Step._ _Step._ If I could, I'd stop Mokuba from where he was. …AND now **is**: On the other side of the countertop. "You know, if you really wanted to play Master and slave… you could have told me and I would have had a sleepover or something. Because this is just inappropriate." _Footsteps_. He's walking away? Even after seeing both of us like this? "I'll be at Yugi's."

He's gone.

Gulp.

I think it would be a great time to dig myself a hole and curl up to die.

"Get. Off. Me."

Kaiba looks angry. His eyes are narrowed. "Maybe I don't want to."

Owwowowoowowowowowowow! That backfired! Kaiba tightened his grip on my arms around my back. He's really hurting my sockets. (If that's even possible.)

"Kaiba let go!" We're standing now. How we got his way…is a mystery.

"Maybe I don't want to."

Jerk. Smart mouth. Inconsiderate-

"What are you doing?" I was suddenly swirled around and was now face to face with him. He pushed me backwards. Sliding back I hit the counter. He still held my hands. Which I can tell he was holding above my head. I can't feel them anymore. Now that I think about it, they are starting to become numb. I guess all the blood is rushing to my head now. And then I'll die. …NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…

Ok. By back is bending over the couther now, and it's really…**really** uncomfortable. He's leaning in…what do I do? What do I do? WhatdoIdo? WhatdoIdo? WhatdoIdo!

_Gasp!_

"…Kaiba…" I breathed. "…what are you-"

**He** (and his body) completely…and I mean **completely** crushed me from the chest **down**. (Ya get what I mean?)

And then….

He let go. Walked away like nothing happened. I squinted after him…he confuses me. He's worse than a pregnant mother. Mood changes…Or could it be?

"Kaiba's bi-polar!" I couldn't help the way my eyes widened.

"I am not bi-polar idiot."

AH! scream When did he get back? Dang it! I was distracted again! I need to stop doing that. Turning I faced him. He was leaning against the doorframe.

"Come Mutt, we need to get you out of those clothes." He disappeared.

I hope he meant shopping.

* * *

Owari

* * *

Please review! 


End file.
